


Emily Prentiss One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of Emily Prentiss one shots. In some she's in a relationship with the reader and other's she's not.


	2. Us Weirdos

“You lied to me.” You hear her say from behind you and you freeze. Well shit. You didn’t want anyone on the team to know that you’d been the one covering yourself in the team photo. You hated what you looked like, your mouth open, your eyes crinkled shut, your round face, and your hair up in a pony, you looked like a fat baby. A bald fat baby. “You said it wasn’t you. It’s always been you hasn’t it?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lie. “I was taking the post-it off.”  
“Bullshit. You lied and said you didn’t know who kept covering you up.”  
“I look horrible in this picture.” You say exasperated. She’s not going to believe whatever lie you tell her anyway. “Why does it have to be this one?”   
“You look like a woman having fun with her friends.”  
“I look bald!” You say sticking the post-it note over your face.   
“Take it off.”   
“No.”   
“You heard me. Take it off.”  
“I hate this picture Emily! Why would you make me look at something and show something that clearly bothers me so much?”  
“Because you don’t look bad!”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“Have you ever known me to sugarcoat anything?”   
“No.”  
“So why would I start now? Look at it.” She commands gently, “Not just at yourself at the whole group of us.” You do as she says. It was a fun night. One of the stupid parties the FBI threw once a year. Morgan is wearing pink bug antennas and making some weird face. JJ looks like she’s trying not to spit out her water. Rossi’s head is thrown back in a howling laugh. Reid looks like he’s enjoying the chaos but doesn’t quite know what’s going on. Emily has her face buried half in Garcia’s shoulder whose got a hand over her eyes and a grin on her face. Even Hotch is laughing, his eyes scrunched and his mouth open in an actual fit of laughter.   
“See. You fit right in with this group of weirdos.” She says slinging an arm over your shoulder as she peels the post-it off of your face. You take in the whole photo a realize that she’s right. You hate admitting it but you do fit in. When you’re not trying to pick apart every aspect of what you look like you can tell you’re actually having a lot of fun.   
“Thanks Emily.” You say giving her waist a squeeze.   
“Anytime. Us weirdos have to stick together.”


	3. White

You slide the white fabric over your hips and up to slide your arms in the straps. This is the seventh dress you’ve tried on today and you’re getting annoyed. You zip it part way and admire your reflection. The lace sleeves sit just right on your shoulder, the sweetheart neck doesn’t dip too low, there’s lace along the neck line that fades down to the skirt. It hugs your curves perfectly. The belt cinches your waist and the skirt is fuller but not crazy Cinderella ball gown full. This, this feels like the one.  
You step out of the dressing room and the attendant finishes zipping the dress. Then you gather the skirt and head out to the sitting room where, JJ, Penelope, Emily and Alex are waiting. You step up onto the platform and your friends are silent.   
“Well?” You ask anxiously your eyes meet Emily’s in the mirror and she grins.   
“You look incredible in that.” She says as the rest of your friends nod silently. Alex tries to sneakily wipe a tear off her face, unfortunately Garcia sees.   
“You look so beautiful you made Alex cry!” She exclaims. “Let’s see it with a veil!” The attendant nods and leaves the five of you alone.   
“Do you think he’ll like it?”  
“I think he’s going to want to rip it off you. You look so sexy!” Garcia exclaims. You raise a brow at JJ. She seems to know him the best.   
“He’ll love it.” She assures you with a smile as the attendant comes back with a veil. She places it on your head and Alex doesn’t even bother to hide her tears.   
“You look so beautiful.” She says pulling a tissue from the box next to her. “It’s so perfect on you.”  
“So is this the one?” The attendant asks with a soft smile.   
“Yea. This is the one.” You confirm and Garcia jumps up and claps her hands excitedly. “I can’t wait to see his face!” She cries and you laugh.   
“You’re not the only one.” You admit heading back to the dressing room. He really was going to love this dress, and watching it hit the floor.


	4. Stay

What a shit show this day has turned into. You’d started the day like normal, shower, make up, a granola bar for the subway ride to work. Never in a million years did you think it would end nearly 20 hours later and with an FBI escort nonetheless.   
The pretty brunette had offered to bring you home. One good thing out of this horrible day. She’d said her name was Emily, Emily Prentiss and you hadn’t been able to get a read on her all day. One minute you thought she might be into you the next it was like you didn’t exist. She had offered to bring you home though, so that was something right?  
She knew you were into women, it was the reason the psycho, or UnSub as Emily’s team had called them, had targeted you. He was a “moral enforcer” who was targeting the LGBT community, and as a prominent news anchor you were the perfect target.  
“Stay here. I’m going to clear your place before you go in.”  
“Will I be safe out here?”  
“Yea, just stay in the car. Key?” You pass her your house key then she pulls her gun from her hip and locks you in the car. You watch as she opens your front door and vanishes inside. It’s a tense few minutes for you, waiting anxiously inside the car. You’re on high alert that someone might come to the car but you’re also on high alert that someone might already be in your house. Your heart is pounding. There’s movement inside your doorway. Emily comes out and you breathe a soft sigh of relief.   
“Good?” You ask the second she pops open your door.   
“Yea the house is clear let’s go.” She escorts you inside and locks the door behind you.   
“Thank you.” You say softly, hardly daring to look at her. You don’t want her to see the fear in your eyes.   
“Hey.” She says softly, a hand reaching out for your arm, “You’re gonna be okay.” Her voice is soft but strong and you believe her.   
“It’s just so, so fucked up!” You exclaim. “I left that tiny town I grew up in to avoid the judgement and persecution for being a lesbian and now here I am! Being stalked by some crazy guy who thinks killing me will save the children or some crazy shit like that!”  
“I know. It’s not fair. But we will keep you safe. There will be a rotating team of agents stationed outside your house and we’ll have someone to bring you to and from the office. They’ll have to get through us to get to you.” She says moving toward the door.   
“Where are you going?” You ask panicked.  
“To the SUV. I’ve got first watch.”  
“I’d like it if you stayed, in here.”   
“I’ll get my go bag and be back in a minute.” She promises. You nod and watch as she heads to the SUV. You’re thankful that she doesn’t judge you or your fear. Thank god.


	5. Secret Love

Working in London with the US Ambassador was kind of a dream come true. You were in love with the culture, in love with the work and honestly were just in love with your life right now. To top it off you were dating one hell of a woman. Emily Prentiss had taken an Interpol job just under a year before, you’d met at a work function and fallen fast and hard. The two of you hadn’t made your relationship public yet but with government careers it still wasn’t 100% safe.   
“I’m home sweetheart.” She calls coming into your flat.  
“Hi Em.” You give her a soft kiss and she smiles against your lips. “How was work?”  
“Long. You?”  
“Ambassador Lang stopped by to holler at us but other than that it was fine.”  
“That guy is a prick.”  
“Seriously.” You pass her the plate of food from the oven and join her at the table. “I have a question for you.” She looks up at you. You bite you lip.   
“Sweetheart,”  
“I’m sick of this being a secret. I don’t want to be your secret anymore. I want both of us to be able to tell people we’re together.”  
“Are you sure? This could ruin your career.”  
“Yours too. I’m willing to take the risk.”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait that’s it?” You’re surprised that she agreed so quickly.   
“I didn’t like being your secret anymore than you liked being mine.”   
“Good.”  
“I just didn’t want to pressure you.”  
“Pressure me?”  
“Well,” she hesitates and sucks in a deep breath, “I'minlovewithyouanditcompletelyterrifiesme.” She spits out. When you just blink at her she laughs softly, “You didn’t understand any of that did you?”  
“I got I’m and me.” You grin over at her and she shakes her head.   
“Sorry. I said, I’m in love with you and it completely terrified me. I’ve never felt like this before. It’s not the fact that we’re both women that’s got me nervous it’s the feeling that I need you to be happy. I need you in my life. I don’t want to loose you. I’ve never been one to feel, desperate like this and-.”  
“Em.” You cut off her rambling.   
“What?”  
“I love you too.”


	6. We're Dating

You roll out of bed and sigh. You pull on Emily’s robe and head out into her living room. She’s bustling around cleaning things up from last night and has that slightly panicked look on her face.   
“Hey Em. What’s going on?” She doesn’t even look away from the sink where she’s rinsing off the plates from last night.   
“My mother is on your way. So even though you look incredible in my robe I’m gonna need you to put your clothes on.”   
“Your mother has the worst timing.” You complain as you head back into the bedroom.   
“Tell me about it. I think she does it just to piss me off.”   
“Can I borrow something of yours? My dress from last night is a little too, night.”  
“Yea, wear whatever.”  
“Do I have time to shower?”  
“Nope.” She calls as the buzzer goes off. She lets her mother into the building as you hurry to her room to change.   
“Have you told her yet?” You call from the bedroom.   
“No.” You sigh softly. Sometimes it sucked that you were dating a federal agent and an ambassador’s daughter. You wiggle into a pair of Emily’s jeans and vow to hit the gym next week. Tugging on a shirt you hear a knock on the door. You check your hair in the mirror then move into the living room. Emily is pulling open the door when you plop down onto the couch.   
“Hello Emily.” Her mother says coolly. “Sorry I’m dropping by like this, I’m leaving the country for six months in about four hours and I wanted to see you before I left.”  
“Oh, where to this time?”  
“Paris. Hello.” She smiles at you and you smile back. You’ve met several times but you’re not sure if she knows your relationship with her daughter.   
“You’ve been to Paris before haven’t you?” You ask.  
“I have. I love that city.”  
“Mom we’re dating.” Emily blurts and her mom smiles.   
“Finally.”


	7. Don't Look at Me

The days seemed to crawl by when Emily was gone. You could text her and sometimes she’d call but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like being able to hold her in your arms, or snuggle up next to her on the couch and watch a movie. She’d called twenty minutes ago, they had just landed and she should be home soon. You were excited, it had been a long week, you pull her late dinner out of the oven as the door opens.  
“I’m home!” She calls from the front hallway.  
“I hope you’re hungry!” You call, “I’m in the kitchen.”  
“It smells good in here.”   
“Good. Here” You put the bowl down in front of her and she grins up at you.   
“You are a saint.” She says digging into the bowl of food. That’s when you see it, the stitched cut hidden by her hair.   
“Emily? What happened?”   
“What?” She tries to feign ignorance while ducking her head so you can’t see the cut.  
“Emily.”  
“What? Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Quit hiding your face. You were hurt.”   
“Babe I’m fine.”  
“That wound doesn’t look fine.”  
“You should see the other guy.” She says with a smirk, you glare back at her.  
“Emily this isn’t funny! I worry about you out there and then you come home with stitches and don’t tell me!”  
“I don’t want you to worry.”   
“Too late.” You say softly.  
“Can we postpone this please? I missed you. I don’t want to fight.”  
“Fine. But tomorrow morning you tell me what I need to know.”   
“Yes, ma’am.” You narrow your eyes at her and cross your arms over your chest. “Sorry.” She laughs then reaches for your hand. “I am sorry babe.”  
“I know.” You say softly, “I just can’t lose you, I don’t think I’m strong enough to lose you.” She presses her lips to yours gently and you wrap your arms around her neck. You move away from her only for her to wrap her arms tightly around you.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Yard Sale

You’ve never been more embarrassed in your life. You’d been carrying too many files and hadn’t been able to see your feet. Tripping you’d painfully rolled your ankle, smacked your knee, scraped your arm on the corner of your desk, whacked your head on a chair and scattered files all over your office.  
“Damnit!” You cry, tears springing to your eyes. Trying to keep the tears at bay you breathe through your nose. Deep slow breaths.   
There’s a knock at the door and you curse softly before standing.   
“Come in!” You say trying to sound normal.   
“Hey!” Emily comes in reading her phone, “Are we still on for tonig-” she notices your tears. “Why are you crying?”  
“Fucking fell, rolled my ankle, hit my knee, scraped my arm and hit my head.”   
“Oh my god.” She looks at you in surprise then lets out a small giggle.   
“Are you laughing at me?” You ask astonished.   
“I’m sorry. But only you could manage to do so much damage with a trip.” She chuckles again.   
“Shut up.” You growl hobbling to your chair. You whimper softly as you lower yourself into your chair. That seems to sober Emily up.   
“Woah, you’re really hurt.”  
“Uh, duh.” You mutter as she comes over to the far side of your desk. She crouches down and eased off your shoe. “Fuck! Ow!” You yelp a fresh set of tears sliding down your cheeks.   
“Sorry. Sorry.” She slides one of the other chairs over. “Put your foot up. I’ll go get you some ice and the first aid kit.”  
“Thanks Em.”   
“No problem sweetheart.” She plants a swift kiss on your forehead then leaves the room.   
Thank god that you’ve got someone in your life like Emily Prentiss.


	9. She Loves You

Six shots deep and you were still feeling sorry for yourself. You just wanted to go out with Emily, talk, laugh maybe dance a little bit. Have a nice night out. But she’s been blowing you off lately and you don’t know why.   
“Hey.” A soft voice says as you down another shot. Seven.   
“No offense but I’m really not in the mood tonight.” You say to the pretty redhead.   
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“It’s nothing. My best friend is avoiding me and I don’t know why.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“We’ve been dating for a while, you’d think she wouldn’t freak out when I told her I loved her but apparently I did. I scared her away.”  
“I’m sure that’s not the case.” This redhead is very nice. “How long have you been dating?”  
“7 months.”  
“Well that’s not that long. If she didn’t say it back I wouldn’t worry.”  
“No? We’ve been best friends for 2 years.”  
“Oh, that’s a little weird then. Let me get you another shot.   
Four more shots later you see a familiar dark head of hair. "Emily!” You cry standing quickly to greet her. “Woah shit.” You mumble as the world tilts sharply.   
“Hey babe. Let’s go home.”  
“No. Drink wiff me.”  
“I think you’ve had enough.” She wraps an arm around your waist and grabs your wallet, checking for your credit card before guiding you out of the bar. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”  
“Yer home?”  
“Yea babe. Come on.”   
“How come you don’t love me?” You ask as tears start to prick your eyes.   
“What?”  
“I told you I loved you n you didn’ say anything.”  
“Is that what this is about?” She stops and looks at you in surprise. You nod. “Babe. I love you. I thought you knew that.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. I love you, you’re my world. I love every moment I’m with you.”  
“Will you still love me in the morning?” She laughs.   
“Of course I’ll still love you in the morning.”  
“Mmkay.” You say then allow her to start leading you to her apartment again. She loves you.


End file.
